Treasure Hunt
by Drix
Summary: Yusuke decides that the gang need an adventure so he cooks up a real-live treasure hunt. But the gang aren't the only people looking for this particular treasure.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, Pandora here, I'm really glad you decided to read my fanfic, but sadly I do not own this anime, though I do own most of the bad guys, and the new good girls, yep they're mine alright. I've only seen up until the Dark Tournament, so please don't be discouraged when I leave a few characters out, like Ayame, who I only found out about recently, and Muruko and Raizen, even though I will still try to integrate them into my story, I do not know them very well. Anyway, back to the subject at hand, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Standard disclaimers apply. Flamers are welcome, but will only be ignored. Enjoy!  
  
Treasure Hunt  
Chapter One: Unexpected Changes  
  
The den looked like nothing she had ever seen, one of the  
distinguishing features was the uncommon amount of plant life  
growing on and around the cave. Large vines of indistinguishable  
origin reached out as if to snatch any perpetrator off the  
ground, and huge leaves covered the clearing as if to shield  
from intruders, which wasn't exactly what she was. After all,  
she had, at one time, been one of his best friends. She could  
still remember sitting in his room at night after he'd comforted  
her after her ordeal with Yakumo, or helping him study right  
before a big test just to end up laughing at one of her antics.  
She missed those times, but maybe there could be more.  
The blue-haired ferry girl studied the surroundings,  
looking for the youkai that she had been sent to find. She  
couldn't go back to Yusuke empty-handed, he was expecting her to  
find the fox. She had not seen Kurama in almost a year and did  
not know what his reaction would be. Back in the old days when  
he had had his human form he had been a polite young man, but  
she had heard from reports that Youko Kurama was quite the bold  
one. She had to admit though, she had missed him. Missed all the  
fun they had had together, missed going with him to the flower  
festivals just outside of Tokyo.  
There was a sudden movement and two thornless vines  
wrapped around her arms and up to her throat, slightly cutting  
off her breathing and arching her head back.  
"Do you always intrude on people's homes uninvited?" the  
silky voice of Youko Kurama said just behind her ear as he was  
standing not even an inch behind her. His voice was like  
beautiful death, laced with satin but with steel underneath. She  
was very aware of him. His muscled arms wrapped around her waist  
and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible. Her head was  
just under his chin and her shoulder blades fit nicely in the  
curve of his upper chest.  
"Only if it's an old friend," she replied, hoping that  
he'd pull away, instead he pulled her closer, wrapping his tail  
around her and forcing her head against the hardness of his  
chest. She could feel through the vibrations in his chest that  
he was purring. She was surprised that being so close, he  
didn't hear her heart beat, for it must have been as loud as a  
pounding drum. But his purr was soothing to her and almost  
immediately she calmed down.  
"Oh, of course Botan, how rude of me. Welcome to my humble  
home, I'm very happy to see you." Abruptly he released her, so  
fast that she nearly tumbled to the ground, if it weren't for  
the vines around her, then they too, let go. She slowly turned  
around and studied him. His long silver hair gleamed in the  
sunlight and his eyes flashed gold. And though he was smiling,  
there was a cruel twist to his mouth, as if there was something  
not altogether nice about him.  
He, in turn, studied her, and liked what he saw. She was,  
indeed, very beautiful, just as his human half, Suiichi, had  
claimed. But still, he allowed for no intruders and she had yet  
to give him a reason as to why she would dare to come here. The  
last time he had seen her was when she had brought him across,  
when he had lost his human husk. It had died at a young age of a  
mysterious disease, but that was neither here nor there. She had  
looked very sad then, he reflected and he admired her for her  
bravery, but she had done her job and not cried until she was  
safely within her own world.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Kurama, but Yusuke has sent  
me. It seems he wants you for a mission. Hiei is my next stop."  
With that she turned to go but, as before, vines wrapped around  
her and this time turned her to face Kurama. It seemed he had  
something to say.  
"Why are you, a ferry girl from Rekai, running errands for  
a ruler of Makai?" Betrayed by his face, he seemed very curious,  
but he was also angry, ruler or not, Yusuke Urameshi had no  
right to order him about. But it was true, it was quite unusual  
for the two worlds to work together. But with Yusuke in charge  
anything could happen.  
"Well, I'm sort of on loan to Yusuke for this mission. It  
seems that Yusuke has something for all of us to do." She made a  
face which, consequentially, made her look like a kitten. He  
used to love it when she did that. He still did. "It's just like  
the old gang getting together again to fight another battle. The  
only hint he gave me was that we were going on a treasure hunt.  
Anyway, I have to go get Hiei, and it's not going to be easy.  
Especially since I have to search all over Muruko's territory to  
do it." Botan turned around again to leave but was startled when  
a silver fox jumped on her shoulder. She turned to look it in  
the eye. "Oh, you're coming, are you? Alright." And they flew  
off in search of Hiei.  
  
Keiko watched the seemingly young man pace the length of  
the room. He had been doing this for quite some time now, and  
it, along with other things, was starting to grate on her  
nerves. She could tell he was extremely agitated. She didn't  
blame him.  
"Koenma," she said sweetly, "is something the matter?" He  
said nothing, not even stopping in his pacing, but pointed to  
his wife, Nabiki, who was on the couch holding her much beloved  
and regal scepter. She had bright purple hair, and would have  
been a dead ringer for the younger Genkai if it wasn't for the  
fact that she flirted too much. She was one of Keiko's friends,  
but sometimes she managed to piss off even Keiko. And right now  
she was doing just that, she was committing the ultimate crime  
in Keiko World, she was flirting with Yusuke. A deep sin in  
Keiko's "Book of Sins".  
  
Kurama loved the feel of the wind in his fur. But he  
ducked down to Botan's neck and wrapped himself around it,  
staking his claim, that way Hiei, and every other demon, would  
know she belonged to Youko Kurama.  
Hiei, standing behind Botan on her oar, sneered. He had  
recognized the claim. Feh, he thought, like I would want her.  
Then started as a scream from Botan signaled that Kurama had  
given her his mating mark. "Ow. Kurama, why did you bite me?"  
  
Keiko was fast loosing her temper. Watching Nabiki flirt  
with her husband was bad enough but watching Yusuke flirt back...  
Keiko looked over at Nabiki, as she, Nabiki, carefully  
applied her trade-mark make-up. God, she thought, how much more  
of this do I have to take?  
  
How much more of this will I be forced to endure? Hiei  
thought as he listened to Botan chatter with the fox hanging  
around her neck. She had long since forgiven him for biting her,  
not that she knew why he had done it. But still she chattered  
on. As if he could actually answer, he thought with a sneer.  
  
Keiko couldn't take it anymore.  
"Yusuke, shouldn't Botan be back by now?" she looked over  
at him and saw that he wasn't even listening to her. He was  
listening to Nabiki.  
"Oh, Yusuke, you're such a good ruler, I'm so surprised  
Keiko doesn't treat you with more respect." Nabiki laughed at  
her own statement and put her arm around Yusuke's waist.  
That was the last straw.  
"Look, you painted tart, get the hell away from my husband  
before I shove that scepter you're so proud of right up your  
ass."  
Yusuke, who had been listening to her litany with a  
shocked expression, said, "Keiko! You shouldn't be saying stuff  
like that to—." SLAP(Keiko Slap as seen in the Suzaku battle and  
the very first episode.[Poor Yusuke]). Yusuke's eyes widened as  
the red hand mark on his face appeared. And heard laughter from  
the hallway.  
AN: [Let's take a moment of silence for Yusuke and then  
burst out laughing.]  
Touya, Jin, Rinku, and Chuu, his elite team stood in the  
doorway. Laughing. At him. He was never going to live this down.  
Rinku walked over to stand in front of Keiko, facing  
Yusuke. Taking Keiko's side as he usually did in all things.  
Even though he was centuries older then her, Keiko had become  
his mother figure and a somewhat sister, and he never let  
anything harm her. Though he often jokingly threatened anything  
that dared to lay a finger on her, he would ruthlessly kill to  
protect her, one of the top reasons that Yusuke kept him around,  
considering what an annoyance he was. "Well, Yusuke, that's what  
you get for flirting in front of Keiko. We've warned you before  
but you never listen. Good going sis." Rinku's appearance made  
him look not in the least bit threatening, but the look in his  
eyes often gave Yusuke pause, like right now.  
"Yeah, Keiko love, when are you going to come home with  
me. I'll treat you better than Urameshi ever did." Jin said,  
smiling charmingly. His Irish accent a thick brogue.  
"Thanks," she said gently, walking over to Touya and  
embracing him. In the time they had known each other they had  
become one another's best friend and treated each other like  
siblings. She had long gotten over that he was an ice  
apparition. But it often caused problems when Yusuke  
unintentionally hurt her and Touya attempted to pound sense into  
him. Like now, he was giving Yusuke a very cold look. "But no  
thanks."  
"Yusuke." He looked over at Touya, who was holding Keiko  
close to his side. "You want to be careful with Keiko's  
feelings. I wouldn't want her to be hurt." Any other situation  
Yusuke would have been eager to fight, but two things held him  
back, the fact that Touya was his friend, and more importantly,  
his opponent held his Keiko. Not that Touya would ever hurt  
Keiko, the guy would probably become human to avoid it. So all  
he said was, "Umm—Yeah, sure." Not that she could ever be  
seriously hurt, at the last Dark Tournament he had wished for  
her to be like he was, VERY long life.  
Nabiki spoke up, "Keiko, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to  
offend you." Nabiki sounded genuinely sincere. And so Keiko  
forgave her, as she usually did.  
Keiko smiled gently at her, "All forgiven. Except you  
Yusuke, you're going to have to do something really nice to make  
up for this. Like no yelling for the entire day." He just  
nodded, silently. He talked to Chuu and Jin about guarding the  
grounds of the palace while waiting for Botan.  
"Hello, is anybody here?" the gentle voice of Yukina could  
be heard from the hallway. Along with Kuwabara's praise on her  
polite manners. He was always praising her for something.  
"In here you two," Rinku yelled, his childlike voice  
eager. There was nothing he liked more than to tease Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara and Yukina walked into the room and Yukina  
thanked Yusuke for inviting them. "Hey, Urameshi, Genkai said  
she'll try to get here by tomorrow but she had to find someone  
to watch the shrine for her. She said not to worry, she'll be  
here in time." Yusuke just nodded. Genkai already knew what the  
mission was. He had written her a letter asking if she would  
like to join the party he was forming. He guessed that Kuwabara  
was his message back.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm back!" Botan, Kurama, in human form, and Hiei  
came into the parlor and stopped and stared at the amount of  
people gathered there. Touya, his blue eyes icily glaring at  
Yusuke, was standing behind Keiko's chair. Rinku was there,  
sitting on the arm of her chair, giving her advice on the card  
game she was playing with Jin and Chuu. Yusuke was sitting on  
the couch, with Kuwabara, glaring back at Touya. Yukina and  
Nabiki were also on the couch, facing each other, talking about  
the weather. Koenma was staring out the window.  
Hiei immediately went to stand beside Yukina but neither  
one said anything to the other and in fact avoided each others'  
gaze. Chuu, always the lady's man, got up to greet Botan with a  
bear hug, but a warning growl from Kurama stayed him as to where  
he only said "Hi Botan."  
Jin noticed the bite mark on Botan's neck and smiled  
knowingly when he caught Kurama's eye. He had often suspected  
there was something between Kurama and Botan. Of course, he  
himself had always fancied the courageous sort, but somehow  
Botan had never appeared on his radar. Maybe it was for him and  
Botan like it was for Keiko and Touya. They had always been  
close. Still, he wasn't sure about how he felt with this  
situation. He supposed he would have to let it play itself out.  
And Kurama had better pray to God he never hurt that girl. But  
he got up to greet Botan anyway, giving her a brotherly hug,  
despite the now fierce growling from Kurama, "Oh, stop your  
fussing, I'm not going to break her or take her. And how are  
you, darling? And what's this here bite on your sweet neck?"  
Botan had been almost hopping her in her excitement at  
seeing Jin after a month's absence, but with the last remark her  
cheeks turned to hot scarlet and she sweatdropped, "Oh, that,"  
she laughed nervously, "well, um, Kurama sort of bit me on the  
ride over. He still hasn't said why, but I guess it's okay, it  
should heal soon." She blushed again and fell silent. Ah, so she  
doesn't know what it means, Jin thought, looking at her, maybe I  
should tell her, girl's got a right to know. But just as he was  
about to open his mouth, Kurama cleared his throat and shook his  
head. You better tell her soon, he conveyed with his eyes, or I  
will. Kurama nodded and, taking Botan's arm, led her to a love  
sofa where they could sit down.  
Hiei looked around the room and noticed two of the players  
were missing besides Genkai. "Yusuke, where are Shiishi and  
Sazuku?" The two were no where in the room or on the grounds,  
the Jagan eye would have told him if they were.  
"Oh, they're on a different mission: training. The Dark  
Tournament is in five months and they've gone off to prepare.  
I've been invited. Again. I was thinking Jin, Touya, Kurama, you  
and me. They have already got Chuu and Rinku, who decided to  
come with us anyway, and this new fighter. She's up in her room  
now. She wants to come with us. Her name is Kotori, but everyone  
calls her Koto. She is a Fox Spirit Apparition."  
Hiei settled back again, but didn't relax. He didn't know  
this Kotori, but perhaps Kurama did. But Kurama was too busy  
talking to his unknowing mate and hadn't listened to the  
conversation. No matter, Hiei thought, he would ask about her  
later. For now her looked down at Yukina. She had found out two  
years ago that he was her brother, and hadn't been too happy  
when she found that he had tried to keep it from her. They  
didn't often see each other and even when they did they  
disagreed most of the time. Or, more realistically, she  
disagreed with everything he said, did, and had done, while he  
said nothing and pretended he didn't care.(Typical Hiei Fashion,  
technique #7685).  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Chiriko, have you sensed its location yet?" the Leader  
said while watching the woman practice her new whip on a nearby  
tree.  
"No Naruko, but I am close. I need more time and more of  
your patience. Go kill something if you're bored." The young  
male said this with barely leashed impatience.  
"Watch what you say, young one. Be more respectful when  
talking to Naruko." The female lashed out with her whip and it  
cracked mere millimeters from Chiriko's head.  
"Watch who you call young one. Even with this spell going  
I still have enough spirit energy to turn you to dust, Liin."  
And with that he went back to his incantations.  
  
"Alright, listen up gang. There's this thing called the  
Legend of Sora, it depicts a treasure, that will make the person  
who finds it a god. Normally I wouldn't want to get anywhere  
near this kind of thing, but Koenma's intelligence agents have  
found that three treasure seekers have begun a search for it and  
are making good headway. What we have to do is get to that  
treasure before they do and destroy it. Now our trump card is  
that they don't know about the Keys of Sora, the only thing that  
can unlock the cave the treasure is in. We are going to find  
those keys, get to the treasure and destroy the cave.  
"We are going to split up in to two groups, myself and  
Genkai being the leaders of these groups. All of us are going  
for this particular adventure, it's been awhile since we were  
all together for a mission and after the tournament we might not  
all be here to go on another one. The groups are as follows:  
Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Hiei, Touya, Rinku, and Kotori will come  
with me, Koenma, Nabiki, Kuwabara, Yukina, Jin, and Chuu will go  
with Genkai. My group will go North where the first of the keys  
is hidden in a mountain, the second team will go South to the  
Temple of Air. That is why Jin is going with that group, the  
Temple is suspended in the air. Genkai said she will be here by  
tomorrow. I suggest you all get some sleep, we head out  
tomorrow. Good luck hunting."  
  
AN:[If any of you readers have seen Final Fantasy: Legend of the  
Crystals you know this is my to incorporate the Temple of the  
Wind. I liked it too much to leave it out.] 


	2. The Night Before

**Chapter Two: The Night Before  
**  
"Yusuke, I'm very sorry about yelling at you, but really,  
did you have to flirt with Nabiki in front of me. Anyway that's  
all over now. I'm really looking forward to this new adventure,  
I'm so happy that you decided to take my advice and bring  
everyone along. This is going to be so much fun. But I do want  
you to be careful Yusuke, we don't know what these new enemies  
are capable of. I want you to on your guard at all times. Oh,  
and by the way, I'm pregnant. Goodnight Yusuke."  
With that Keiko turned to go to sleep, rolling until she  
had her face buried in Yusuke's chest, hoping he was so tired  
that he would disregard that last comment and simply go to  
sleep. But when she looked up to see his face it was frozen in  
some awful mixed expression of shock, joy, and most of all  
horror. Keiko quickly buried her face back into his chest. But  
not two seconds later she heard him screaming.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
"Well Yusuke, it's very simple. Now I thought you already  
knew about the birds and the bees but if not I would gladly  
expl—"  
"NO! I mean what do you mean just blurting it out like  
that. You're really pregnant?" Yusuke was beginning to like the  
idea of being a father. Visions of a little boy that looked just  
like him and a little girl to match Keiko started to run through  
his head.  
"Yusuke?" Keiko calling his name brought him back from a  
picture of his little boy beating up street punks on his way to  
school, while his little girl complained from the sidelines that  
they were going to be late, and then punching one of the thugs  
when he tried to sneak up on her brothers' back. What a great  
life it will be, Yusuke thought to himself.  
"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! WHOOOOOOEH." He jumped off the  
bed and picked up Keiko and swung her around the room, laughing  
and crying at the same time. He could not believe his good  
fortune. But then something struck him. He sobered up and looked  
down at Keiko, held preciously in his arms. "Um, Keiko? You  
realize this means that you'll have to be more careful. In fact  
I don't think you should com—"  
"Yusuke? Just shut up. I'm coming on this trip. And before  
you open your mouth, may I remind you that arguing with a mother  
doesn't do any good."  
And our smart handsome hero didn't argue, but he did kiss  
the girl.

* * *

Kurama found Botan sitting in one of the front parlors on  
a window seat, looking out into the rain. He hesitated a moment  
before approaching her. Sitting down behind her on the window  
seat. He had run different scenarios in his mind on how he was  
going to tell her that she was now life-bonded to him. But no  
matter how many scenarios, how many times he had tried to  
explain it in his head, it never came out right.  
Suddenly she turned around, and, looking directly into his  
eyes, pointed at the bite mark he had left on her, he could see,  
though very faintly, the kanji that would one day be as black as  
oil. It was his mate mark. "This means something to you, doesn't  
it Kurama?"  
Botan had pondered the bite mark ever since the initial  
meeting had ended. She had searched her memory of demon and  
apparition study, trying to come up with a reason as to the  
foundation of his behavior, and trying to find an explanation as  
to why there would be a kanji in the middle of such a bite mark.  
Now she looked at him expectantly. She was waiting for an  
answer and she didn't care how long she had to wait to get it.  
"Botan, that mark means that you are life-bonded to me."  
When she showed no sign of understanding, he continued, "It  
means you are my mate."  
He looked up at her now, hoping and willing her to  
understand. She smiled faintly at him, a dazed expression on her  
face. "Oh? Is that all it means?" And she fainted.

* * *

Hiei silently made his way up to the third floor of the  
mansion, to the very room were this supposedly new fighter was  
sleeping. Hiei personally didn't believe that females had the  
same capabilities as men had, but he was willing to give her the  
benefit of the doubt, not that it would ever look like that.  
As he opened the door to her room, he heard a stirring  
from the general area of the bed and quickly blended himself  
into the shadows. He saw the lump in the blankets start to move  
around. And then she emerged. For a moment, Hiei thought his  
eyes might be deceiving him, but no, he could smell her, that  
meant she was real.  
Hair like copper and flames was at first all he could see,  
spun like silk and made for a mans fingers to run through it.  
And in the midst of this glorious mass, two fuzzy flame copper  
fox ears started to twitch, as if she had shut them off while  
she slept and was just now gaining the use of them again.  
The blankets fell, and again he beheld her magnificence,  
skin like the whitest of ivory, covered only by a forest green  
nightdress barely coming to her thighs. Her tail was sticking  
out underneath it, not bushy like most foxes tails' were, but  
smooth and silky. And then she turned and he was sure he was  
looking at a painting.  
Her face was thin, not narrow, but that wasn't what held  
him fascinated. It was those eyes, a perfect shade of purple and  
green and blue, making swirls of her eyes, but they didn't make  
her eyes seem strange, it made them look like they were unique  
and natural, as if they were meant to be that way, and he was  
sure she had been born with it, he would have been able to see  
if they were contact lenses.  
Her eyes were shaped perfectly to her face, and they  
looked big, almost drawing all attention away from her other  
assets, almost mesmerizing. Her nose was small and button-like,  
and every few seconds it would sniff, as if trying to detect  
something in the air. Her mouth was a perfect cupids bow, with a  
small upper lip and a full bottom.  
All in all she was beautiful. Hiei guessed that most of  
her opponents were slain almost immediately, as she would  
probably take advantage while they stared dumbfounded at her  
beauty. But he had taken in the effect and it no longer had any  
hold on him.  
He was about to make his grand entrance when she turned  
her head a little in his direction and said, "Why are you hiding  
in the shadows?" as if it was perfectly normal for strangers to  
be in her bedroom, just unusual that they would be hiding. Huh,  
he thought, I can't sense any power from her, she's just as I  
thought, a weakling. But he was disappointed, he had been hoping  
that he would be wrong at least about one female.  
And then she let loose the barriers to her aura, and he  
was again struck dumb. "Wha...What are you?" Yes, what was she?  
Her aura was as powerful as his, maybe, certainly his first  
estimation of her had been wrong, he realized that now. But now  
was not the time for pondering questions better said, so he  
regained his composure and awaited her answer.  
"Why, you must be Hiei. I've heard so much about you from  
Yusuke and Keiko. Is that the Jagan eye under that cloth? Can I  
see it? What are it's capabilities? Can it read minds? Here,  
read my thoughts. Well, what are you doing just standing there,  
say something. Honestly." Setting aside that her voice was that  
of the harmony of the harp, she shot questions at him like  
energy blasts. Hiei now realized why Yusuke had had that look on  
his face when he mentioned this particular female. She was  
something to be avoided if possible. She may be powerful, but  
she sure as hell was annoying. He needed to escape this female  
quickly.  
He had had his questions answered and so he moved to  
leave, but one of her hands catching his sleeve as he was  
turning made him stop and incline his head back her way,  
silently asking what she wanted. "Please. I just woke up, and I  
was hoping to see Kurama again. But I don't want to be alone.  
You see, Kurama has known me my entire life. My older brother,  
Kuronue, was his partner, and when I came of age I joined them  
on many of their heists."  
Now, Hiei thought, things are getting interesting.

* * *

"Touya, hand me the silver handled sword on your right."  
Jin said, pointing in case Touya didn't know which one. Touya  
picked it out successfully and handed it to Jin. At the same  
time Touya picked out his spearing staff, Rinku got his yoyo's  
off the tack, and Chuu slipped on his brass knuckles.  
The elite team, and they were readying for the next new  
adventure that Yusuke had set up. They were used to going on  
these trips by now, they had been friends with Yusuke since his  
first time at the Dark Tournament. But actually, instead of  
being annoyed at their friends' constant persistence with  
battling, they were looking forward to this trip, it was  
probably going to be the last time the whole gang was together.  
Suddenly, they all stilled, looked at each other, and  
burst out laughing.

* * *

The old woman approached the palace that her dimwit had  
earned. She was proud of him, though she would eat her own heart  
before fessing up to it. She knew that he had far surpassed her  
training and in the meantime she had been working on her own,  
getting stronger and stronger. And now she was strong enough to  
play with the young ones again. She was even thinking about  
taking another apprentice.  
But now she made her way inside the palace, she saw Kurama  
trying to revive Botan, who had obviously fainted. As she made  
her way past Yusuke's room she heard someone shouting, "I'm  
going to be a Daddy." She looked beside her and saw that Rinku  
had also heard and was now running away. Well, she was happy for  
him. Not that she would ever tell him, of course. And maybe, if  
she was still alive, she would take Yusuke's child as her  
apprentice.

* * *

"I don't understand what the problem is. They are our  
friends, and having a little fun isn't unheard of. It didn't  
cause any harm."  
Koenma whirled around to face her. "No harm, you hurt poor  
Keiko's feelings, she's your friend and you should think about  
what your flirting with her husband is doing to her. And on that  
note, you should think of what would happen should Rinku and  
Touya think that you are hurting her too much."  
Nabiki's face softened and tears started to pool in her  
eyes and Koenma realized he must have scared her with his harsh  
words. Even though she looked tough, she was really a big softie  
and was easily hurt. He walked over and enveloped her in his  
arms, hoping she had learned her lesson.

* * *

Kuwabara found Yukina in the bathroom off they're suite,  
readying for bed. He looked at her in disbelief, still not fully  
accepting that she was now his, and he was hers. His eyes  
strayed to the wedding ring on her finger, it was one of a kind,  
Kuwabara had made sure of that, he had made it himself. The band  
itself was silver, but it was the stone that made it unique. It  
was one of her mothers' very own tears, which had been hard to  
find considering that Yukina's mother was dead.  
He could still remember the way her face had lit up when  
he had given it to her and proposed marriage, and here they  
were, three years later, and he wouldn't trade them for anything  
in the world.  
He had trained hard in that time, mostly with Genkai, and  
had developed a new spirit sword technique, along with some  
other useful weapons, and Yukina had tutored Keiko, Botan, and  
Nabiki in the healing arts.  
Yep, life couldn't get much better than this, and here  
they were, ready to go on a new adventure.  
Kuwabara walked back to the bed and called Yukina,  
thanking God again for sending her to him.

* * *

Midnight found Jin and Touya in the library. Touya was  
sitting on a green leather sofa reading a first edition book of  
poetry by William Yaets, he was guessing that the book belonged  
to Keiko, since Yusuke didn't like poetry. Jin, however, was  
flying around the room in a pacing-like manner, going faster and  
faster with each time he circled. Finally it was too much, he  
obviously had something on his mind and it would be better for  
Jin and for Touya's reading time if he just talked about it.  
"Would you please stop that, you're ruffling the pages.  
What is the matter with you, anyway?" Touya made the inquiry  
sound casual without sounding indifferent, something he was  
proud he could pull off.  
"Botan! He did that to her without her knowledge or  
consent. At first it was somewhat amusing, but I just looked in  
there and she fainted when he told her what it meant. I swear if  
he hurts her in any way, any possible way, I'll make him regret  
being born a man."  
Touya sat up straight, taking a mental second to admire  
the threat and felt very sorry for Kurama should he ever cross  
Jin on the subject of Botan, thinking that the conversation was  
just getting interesting. "What are you talking about." Suddenly  
enjoying his friend's discomfort immensely.  
"The Mark, of course. Kurama mate-marked Botan. And she  
didn't even know it until a few minutes ago, and when he told  
her she fainted. I tell you it's wrong, that boy needs a talking  
to." Jin took a moment to look at Touya's emotionless face. "Ah,  
come on, if it were Keiko in this situation you would be hopping  
around turnin' everyone you thought was suspicious into  
popsicles."  
"Yes, but the fact remains that my darling Keiko is  
happily married and every so often she lets me threaten her  
husband for something of little consequence, so I remain  
content. You, however, need to talk to Botan, not Kurama. Help  
her through this time in her life, if Kurama will let you. Just  
don't-"  
Touya broke off as a small something ran across the room  
and locked arms about his waist, screaming, "SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME  
ANYMORE!"  
Touya looked down and saw that it was Rinku who was  
hugging him so fiercely. He looked up at Jin and saw that he was  
looking as bewildered as Touya felt.  
Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Okay, now explain to us, who doesn't love you and how did  
you come to this conclusion?" Touya said, as he stared at the  
childlike figure across from him. He had never seen Rinku this  
upset and he honestly didn't know what to do. He looked over to  
Jin who had a bewildered expression on his face. "Start at the  
beginning."  
"I was walking to my room and decided to pop in and say  
goodnight to Keiko and Yusuke," Rinku paused and Touya felt a  
slight premonition as to where this story was going. "I could  
here shouting coming from the room and when I looked in Keiko  
told Yusuke that she was having a baby. Don't you see, she  
doesn't love me anymore. I was supposed to be her baby, for all  
time. And now she's having a baby, she doesn't love me." At that  
point Rinku broke down into loud sobs, throwing himself against  
Touya in a bid for comfort.  
"Well," Touya started, "from what I can tell, she still  
loves you. Just because she's having a baby doesn't mean she  
doesn't love you anymore. It just means that she's ready to give  
love to someone else as well, it doesn't take any love away from  
you, in fact, I bet it makes it stronger. And she'll rely on you  
a whole lot more, what with Yusuke trying to run an entire demon  
world, she'll need a lot of help with the baby, she'll need  
you."  
Touya looked down at Rinku to see if his words had worked.  
For a few moments, Rinku just stayed still in his arms, but then  
he lifted his head and asked quietly, "She will? She'll need me,  
you're sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
Touya watched as Rinku's face perked back up to his  
usually cheery expression. The child quickly pulled himself off  
of Touya, as if embarrassed that he had been caught doing it, he  
then joyfully bounced around the room to come to a stop in front  
of Jin and Touya. "I'm going to go play a midnight prank on  
Kuwabara. Wish me luck."  
"Luck." They both said at the same time, but the little  
scamp was already gone.  
"Well," Jin said as he plopped down onto the sofa, "that  
was one disaster avoided. But I think it will be fun to have a  
wee one around the mansion, especially if it belongs to Keiko  
and Yusuke, Botan is definitely not ready for children yet, and  
if Kurama knows what's good for him..."  
Touya zoned him out as he sat back and relaxed. He was  
happy for Yusuke and Keiko, they had been trying for a long time  
now to have children. He began to wonder what it would be like,  
helping to take care of her children, to have a hand in raising  
them, to protect them as he protected her.  
It seemed as if peace was at last within reach. Not that  
he didn't like all the adventures Yusuke took them on, but he  
was an old youkai and he was beginning to grow weary, he wanted  
to settle down, create a family of his own.  
This would be the last time, he decided, thinking of the  
upcoming tournament. He had been to so many, when he had met  
Yusuke, it had been as if the revelation he had been looking for  
had smacked him in the face, when he had met Keiko, he had  
realized what the revelation meant. He had vowed then and there  
to protect her, and so far he had kept his promise. When her  
parents had died in that horrible car crash, he had relinquished  
comforting rights to Yusuke, thinking him better equipped to  
give her solace. But she had sought him out, and when he held  
her in his arms it was the first time he felt like he had a  
family, his little sister. When she had married Yusuke, it had  
been he who had walked her down the isle and he who had given  
her away, setting her hand in Yusuke's, and it had been the  
hardest thing he had ever had to do.  
But they had given him a home and a purpose, he could  
never think of anything great enough to thank them with, so he  
stayed and protected them, being Keiko's personal bodyguard and  
one of Yusuke's elite team, it was a rewarding life, one that he  
would never give up. He just hoped that nothing went wrong on  
this mission. But just in case, he would stay close to Keiko's  
side, never letting her out of his sight, or, if Yusuke was  
around, never let her out of hearing range.  
  
**Red Dragon of Egypt: Watch Pretear, or you will pay.**


End file.
